Girl Next Door
by JBPones
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot Tess and Mitchie have a talk. Mess! Mitchie/Tess


AN - I'm more of a Maitlyn lover, but I think this couple could work out too. I know, I'm crazy.

--

**Songfic - The Girl Next Door by Saving Jane**

Girl Next Door (Mitchie's POV)

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's a star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

I walked into the Vibe Cabin that I was now sharing with Tess, Peggy, and Ella. Tess was the only one in there. I instantly became tense. How could I not get nervous when I'm alone in a room with her? She's perfect, and I'm...I'm Mitchie.

"Peggy and Ella went down to dinner early." Tess explained when she notcied me standing there.

"Oh, well maybe we should go join them." I replied weakly. I didn't really want to go back to the Mess Hall. I'd just escaped the kitchen.

"Wait, I wanna talk to you about something." Tess told me while setting down the notebook she was writing in.

_Maybe I'm just jealous- I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

"Yeah?" I nervously asked. Why did I always have to be nervous? I hate it when I get nervous. I can't sing, talk, and sometimes I can't even breathe. And seeing as Tess was looking at me like that, I was scared straight to my core.

_She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band_

_She's a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

"It's sunny outside." Tess replied with an odd look in her eyes. Was she creating small talk? With me? Even when she was nervous she was perfect. Wait! Tess...nervous? No, I must be seeing things.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

_Never too harsh or too demanding_

"Yeah, it's pretty...sunny...outside." I replied while biting my bottom lip. What was this all about? Was she on to my secret? Did she know my mom was the cook? Was she about to bust me? She has to be! God, I knew I didn't like her for a reason.

_Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her..._

"Yeah, but um...I was actually wondering..." Tess began as she stood up and walked closer to me. My heart beat sped up and my palms got sweaty. I felt like I had a hole in my stomach, and my nerves increased with every step she took.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I don't think it worked though. She smiled one of those famous Tess Tyler smiles at me.

_She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band_

_She's a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk, and I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America _

_And I'm just the girl next door_

"Are you by any chance...not straight?" She asked, a sly grin on her face. I felt my stomach do a back flip.

"Huh?" I asked, I was so confused. Straight? Why would Tess ask a question like that? Did she think I was...gay? How could she think that? What did I do to make her think that?

"Yeah, you know...bisexual...gay." Tess explained while looking out the cabin window like our conversation wasn't anything important. I noticed that when she said bisexual, it rolled of her tongue so...amazing that it was actually...sexy?

"Why? Are you..." I didn't know how to finish my question. Was I really asking Tess Tyler if she was gay?

"Not straight?" She tried to finish for me. I nodded my head yes, unable to use real words.

"Possibly." She smiled at me. Okaaaaay, what was going on? Am I being filmed by hidden cameras? This has to be a joke. Is someone hiding behind the beds ready to jump out and laugh at me for buying this?

Actually, I **was** buying this. Every word of it. The look in her eyes said it all. She wasn't messing with me. It was real. Tess Tyler wasn't straight.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

"So how about you, Torres?" She asked, taking another step closer to me. I never realized just how scared Tess could make me. I was practically shaking.

_She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band_

_She's a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

"I...uh...I'm not sure?" I answered.

Tess smiled a real smile, usually there was always something hidden behind her smiles. Something...different. But nothing was hiding now. This was the real her. The real Tess.

She slowly bit her bottom lip, her eyes were staring straight into mine. I didn't know what to do or say, so I stayed still. She looked like she was deep in thought. Going over something important in her mind.

Slowly she gave me a breif smile and then leaned closer to me. Her face was inches away from mine. Her breath was warm against my lips. I felt a wave of tingles run down my spine. Finally, our lips touched.

Without even thinking about it, my eyes closed. My body relaxed, and my mind went blank. It was the best feeling in the world. My body completely shut down. No more worries, no more stress.

She pulled away and when I opened my eyes she was smiling brightly at me.

"How about now?" She asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

"I...uh..." I was speachless.

She backed away from me and while flipping her hair over her shoulder she began to walk out of the cabin.

"Come on, Mitchie." She called after me, a small laugh could be heard within her words. I quickly went after her, following her like a lost puppy. I must have looked stupid. And for once...I didn't care.

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

--

AN: Soooooo! How was our first Mess story? Ha! I think I'm the first to write one, but I dunno. If I am, I proclaim it shall be called, Mess! Mwuhahahahaha!! XD


End file.
